Aliferous
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: Jika ditanya apakah hal yang akan membuat Johnny menekukkan kedua lututnya, menangis seperti orang yang sungguh hancur hidupnya—maka ia dapat dengan mudah menjawab : kehilangan Jung Jaehyun. / a Johnjae fanfiction


Jika ditanya apakah hal yang akan membuat Johnny menekukkan kedua lututnya, menangis seperti orang yang sungguh hancur hidupnya—maka ia dapat dengan mudah menjawab : _kehilangan Jung Jaehyun_. Ia mencintai bagaimana kedua manik seindah lembayung senja itu menatapnya sendu; ia memuja bagaimana suara berat nan lembut milik malaikatnya itu memanggil namanya dengan begitu halus, dan ia bersumpah bahwa disetiap dirinya membuka mata, membiarkan seluruh indranya bekerja semestinya—menajamkan pendengarannya hingga deru napas Jaehyun menjadi sonata di setiap pagi; semua itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah Johnny deskripsikan di dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

'… _ **jika waktu perlahan-lahan membawa sang malaikat untuk terjatuh pada bintik buta kedua netranya, ia akan kembali tenggelam—mati, entah ke dasar palung yang mana…'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A_ liferous

' **having wings'**

[ Johnny Suh + Jung Jaehyun ]

* * *

Ia berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, di mana titik terendah keajaiban dari Tuhan datang kepadanya. Orang tuanya tewas di tengah kecelakaan dan Johnny tidak pernah ingat ada kerabat lain yang ia kenal di dunia ini. Perusahaan kedua orang tuanya memang ia pegang semenjak dirinya lulus sebagai sarjana ekonomi, hidupnya sangat berkecukupan—dalam hal materi. Namun, jiwanya kosong. Tidak ada rasa kasih dan sayang seperti saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Tidak ada rasa cinta yang ia rasakan semenjak hidup di dalam rumah luasnya yang kini kosong dan terasa begitu beku. Johnny merasa sendiri dan seperti orang bodoh.

Empat tahun berlalu, Johnny yang kini berusia dua puluh tujuh tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang mandiri. Ia mengurus segala masalah di dalam perusahaan dengan baik, dirinya selalu tersorot media—mendapat ribuan pujian disetiap minggunya karena strategi bisnis yang apik dan pemilihan sumber daya yang tepat. Johnny, secara general tampak bahagia dengan seluruh pencapaiannya seorang diri. Namun, hingga kini hatinya tidak mampu untuk berbohong. Kesedihan yang kerap meliputi hidupnya sudah berada diujung batas dan dirinya sungguh merasa depresi.

Kedua mata berwarna karamel itu menatap pantulan diri di hadapan cermin, Johnny membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang entah mengapa berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Surai hitamnya lembab karena ekskresi berlebihan yang sering ia alami sebelum tidur beberapa bulan belakangan. Ia tersenyum, mencoba mengekskalasikan semangatnya semampu yang ia bisa—tetapi senyuman itu luntur dalam hitungan sekon. Bibir lelaki berusia dua puluh delapan itu tremor dan pucat, ia lelah dengan semua hal yang ia hadapi. _Bullshit_ katanya pada semua orang yang berkata bahwa hidup sendiri itu lebih bebas dan menyenangkan, karena bagi Johnny tidak—ia hidup di bawah naungan kasih sayang penuh kedua orang tuanya, dan kini ia sendiri. Semuanya; secara etimologi terasa hampa, dan harfiah— _sendiri, benar-benar sendiri_.

Dengan jemari yang bergetar dan kepala pening, Johnny mengambil tabung plastik bening berisi pil berwarna putih-hijau yang ia simpan di balik loker. Ia menenggak empat buah pil dengan kandungan _fluoxetine_ tinggi. Masa bodoh dengan anjuran dokter yang membatasi hingga enam puluh milligram, Johnny hanya butuh ketenangan saat ini. Sudah berjalan satu tahun ia mengonsumsi antidepresan itu dengan rutin hingga kini indra pengecapnya sedikit kebal dengan makanan bercitarasa kuat. Johnny menutup lokernya dengan pelan, kembali menatap wajah tirusnya di pantulan cermin, tangan kanannya terulur—mencengkram dada kirinya disaat debaran jantungnya semakin abnormal; ia sudah biasa seperti ini. Kakinya terseret dengan pelan, ia membawa tubuhnya ke atas ranjang—menutup kedua matanya untuk mengakhiri hari yang berat ini dan siap menyambut hari yang semakin melelahkan esoknya

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Johnny membawa kendaraan ber-roda dua-nya dengan pelan, ia bukan tipe lelaki pebisnis yang kompetitif dalam memamerkan merk mobilnya dikala berkendara di tengah jalan raya. Matanya menatap lurus dan awas, awan yang menutupi langit terlihat kelabu, dan kini Johnny mampu menghitung dalam hati berapa banyak tetesan air yang membasahi kaca pelindung kepalanya. Menit berikutnya hujan turun dengan deras, Johnny tetap mengendarai motornya dengan pelan, menikmati bagaimana tetesan air hujan membasahi _blazer_ biru tua yang biasa ia gunakan di kantor. Jemarinya yang menggenggam kendali motor mulai terasa seperti membeku, namun Johnny tidak mengacuhkannya—ia tetap berada di sana.

Jalanan semakin sepi, hanya orang bodoh yang membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya basah dikala Seoul mulai memasuki musim dingin, dan orang itu adalah Johnny. Ia melipir, memakirkan kendaraannya tepat di depan toko kecil yang sekiranya menajajakan minuman panas. Johnny merasakan ketenangan dikala melihat toko kecil dengan hiasan lampu _tumblr_ sederhana pada sisi jendelanya itu memancarkan rasa hangat. Lelaki dewasa dengan tatapan setajam elang itu membuka _blazer_ biru tuanya yang basah, menyampirkan pada motornya.

Ini kali pertama Johnny menginjakkan kaki di kedai kopi sederhana selain kantin karyawan dan restoran yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama rekan kerja. Ia sendirian, membuka pintu kaca itu dengan pelan sebelum suara lembut dari seorang pegawai yang tinggi tegap dengan dua buah lesung pipi yang begitu manis menyapa indra pendengarannya.

" **Selamat datang."** Ucapan halus itu membuat Johnny refleks menolehkan wajahnya, menatap lelaki seindah malaikat yang kini tersenyum dengan begitu tulus kepadanya. Johnny menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menampilkan ketampanannya tepat di saat pemuda yang memiliki lesung pipi manis itu menjatuhkan tatapan pada kedua netranya. Lelaki dengan _nametag_ kecil bertuliskan "Jaehyun" di apronnya itu merasakan pipinya luruh dan panas akibat senyuman Johnny. Ia mengangguk kecil, terlihat gelagapan dikala Johnny hendak melewatinya untuk duduk di kursi kayu yang masih kosong pada pojok ruangan sana.

Keduanya saling terpesona; namun satu dari mereka menyadari bahwa tatapan penuh rasa sakit itu ada—menjeratnya, menimbulkan lusinan pertanyaan di sudut otaknya, hingga kini senyuman dengan hiasan manis di kedua pipi itu memudar. Jaehyun menatap dalam hening dikala Johnny mendudukkan dirinya, kedua tangan itu terlihat membuka buku menu, namun fokus kedua mata elangnya jauh keluar jendela yang basah. Jaehyun tidak pernah merasa sebegini simpatik dengan raut menyedihkan konsumen di kafe kecil tempatnya bekerja. Akan tetapi, lelaki dengan kemeja hitam yang basah itu membuat jemarinya tremor—terlampau ragu untuk sekedar menanyakan pesanannya.

" **Jae? Kau tidak apa-apa?"** Suara pelan dengan aksen Korea yang masih berantakan itu membuat Jaehyun mengedipkan mata, mengumpulkan seluruh konsentrasi untuk menatap Si Cheng—teman kuliah pascasarjana, sekaligus teman kerja paruh waktunya—yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Jaehyun tersenyum, begitu menenangkan hingga Si Cheng tidak butuh sepatah kata apa pun lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Jaehyun sampaikan. **"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah."** Jaehyun bersuara pelan. Si Cheng menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan konfirmatif. Selang beberapa detik, lelaki asli Wenzhou itu memberi tepukan pada pundaknya, bermaksud untuk menyokong energi kepada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun kembali menatap lelaki yang masih terdiam di sudut ruangan, jantungnya berdentum tidak seperti biasanya—ada sedikit rasa takut untuk mendekati sosok yang kini perlahan mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela ke buku menu itu. Jaehyun mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan pelan, berharap tidak terlalu menarik atensi dari pemuda yang kini menatap lama sebuah gambar _espresso_ di dalam menu. Setelah tiba di sisi meja, Jaehyun dengan sepelan mungkin berdeham. Tepat disaat lelaki itu menoleh, ia tersenyum begitu ramah dan bersiap untuk menanyakan minuman atau makanan ringan apa yang hendak di pesan oleh lelaki yang terlihat menyedihkan itu—namun, suara yang begitu dalam mengurungkan niat Jaehyun untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari kedua bilah bibir ceri-nya.

" **Segelas** _ **espresso**_ **panas."**

Jaehyun yang sedang gugup menulis pesanan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Lelaki yang kini berusia dua puluh lima membungkuk sopan, tidak meninggalkan sepatah kata apa pun dikala Johnny menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Jaehyun meninggalkan lelaki bersurai hitam itu sendiri, membuat sejenak atensinya terlepaskan, dan kembali membawa fokus kedua netranya ke jalanan yang basah.

Menit-menit setelahnya Johnny Suh tidak melihat eksistensi Jaehyun kembali; hanya ada kawannya yang membawakan segelas _espresso_ panas dan menanyakan apa ia ingin memesan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

'… _ **Jaehyun tidak cukup kuat untuk dapat menatapnya kembali; mata itu penuh rasa sakit—dan ia merasakannya…'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Johnny terdiam sembari mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap lurus pada bintang-bintang kecil yang menghias langit malam. Embusan angin membelai surainya halus, suara yang dibuatnya muncul dan menghilang seolah menyambut pergantian menit yang entah keberapa puluh yang sudah dilewati oleh lelaki itu. Detik-detik bergulir, dan Johnny masih terdiam di tempatnya—seolah waktu bukanlah hal yang berarti di dalam hidupnya. Ia kosong; otaknya seolah tidak memiliki volume dikala lagi-lagi sebuah tetesan air mata meluncur pada wajah tampannya.

Johnny bukan lelaki yang sensitif, menangis setiap detik untuk alasan tak pasti. Namun, jeritan suara anak kecil dan suara lembut wanita masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Sisi kecil dari otaknya memutar kembali semua kenangannya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan Johnny bersumpah, bahwa ia merasa sebagai manusia paling bodoh karena membiarkan seluruh memori itu kembali terputar di dalam bayangannya, membiarkan rasa tidak rela itu datang kembali—walau ia tahu itu semua akan menyiksanya lagi. Johnny masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membiarkan pintu balkon itu terbuka, meski ia paham benar bahwa hujan akan datang—membawa rasa beku ke dalam tidurnya.

Pagi menyapa, tidak ada seutas senyum pun yang dapat Johnny torehkan pada garis sempurna wajahnya. Tatapannya kosong, namun hatinya selalu berisi penuh dengan pertanyaan _'kapan Tuhan mengambil nyawaku?'_ Bunuh diri adalah pilihan Johnny di setiap akhir harinya, namun dikala selembar tipis silet telah digenggam, jemarinya kaku—ia tidak takut, namun bayangan malaikat itu datang di hadapannya. Tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya lagi-lagi untuk kembali urung dan tertidur dengan sendirinya. Johnny mengenakan kemeja putih dan sebuah mantel hitam yang hangat. Hujan semalam tak kunjung usai.

Kedua kakinya melangkah keluar apartemen, tidak berniat mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu pada pagi yang dingin ini. Wajah pucatnya tersenyum paksa saat seorang anak kecil perempuan melambaikan tangan padanya, ia tidak kenal—namun anak itu menggemaskan. Ia melanjutkan lengkahnya, hendak turun ke lantai dasar dan berjalan-jalan. Ini akhir pekan, Johnny banyak memiliki waktu luang untuk terbebas dari masalah perusahaan yang ia naungi.

Ia hanya terdiam di sepanjang jalan, membiarkan kaki jenjangnya membawa seutuh dirinya entah kemana. Belasan menit, Johnny menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan dua buah pusara dengan nisan rektangular yang cantik pada masing-masing permukaannya. Bibir memutih dan tremor, wajahnya pucat, dan Johnny tahu hanya hal ini yang mampu membuatnya kembali _hidup_ , kembali dapat menumpahkan segala emosi yang ia tumpuk setelah beberapa tahun lamanya. Ia berjongkok, mengusap kedua nisan itu dengan tangannya yang dingin, jemarinya meremat beberapa kelopak bunga mawar putih yang meringkal karena telah kering.

Lelaki itu terdiam, membiarkan napasnya tersendat, dan kembali merasakan seluruh jiwanya melayang jauh; tersangkut di atas langit—berharap ia mampu menatap senyuman hangat kedua orang tuanya kembali di sana. Kedua mata eloknya terpejam di saat rintikkan hujan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kini merasa dingin. Ia _bahagia_ ; dikala hujan kembali turun untuk mengerubungi tubuhnya—menutupi bagaimana air matanya kembali jatuh, menangisi hidupnya untuk yang keribuan kali.

" **Kau akan sakit jika seperti ini."** Katakan pada Johnny bahwa ia tidak salah mendengar. Suara lembut itu menyapa indra-nya, suara yang Johnny diam-diam hafal akibat mengingat bagaimana indahnya paras malaikat pemilik suara ini. Tidak ada tetesan air hujan lagi yang membasahi tubuhnya, bising tetesan air yang bertemu dengan permukaan payung membuatnya paham keadaannya kini. Semenit, Johnny masih terdiam pada posisinya; sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri, memutarkan tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi cukup kontras dengan lelaki yang menggenggam payung di hadapannya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun merasakan sesak dikala Johnny merunduk—menatap kedua matanya dengan mata elang yang redup. Jaehyun membiarkan kedua netra cokelat madunya bergulir; mencerna bagaimana terlihat berantakannya wajah pucat Johnny yang basah dan terlihat lelah. Detik selanjutnya, Jaehyun tidak mampu menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan membuncah yang tiba-tiba mengerubungi relung hatinya dikala lelaki yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya itu memeluk tubuhnya, menangis tepat di bahu kanannya dengan kepayahan.

Dingin. Semuanya terasa dingin dikala Jaehyun merasa bahwa genggamannya pada payung sudah tidak berarti; membiarkan material parasut dan besi itu terjatuh di permukaan tanah—membalas pelukan lelaki itu tak kalah erat, mengusap rambut basah itu dengan lembut. Tidak ada sepatah kata apa pun yang diucapkan oleh Johnny mau pun Jaehyun, keduanya mendadak bisu dan cengeng. Jaehyun tidak tahu apa masalah yang dihadapi orang asing di depannya, namun hatinya berkata bahwa ia juga merasakan bagaimana sakitnya orang itu, dan pada akhirnya ia pun turut menangis.

Suara guntur menyadarkan keduanya, membuat Johnny dengan gelagapan melepaskan pelukan hangat itu; membiarkan keduanya kembali berada di dalam suasana yang dingin. Hujan tidak kunjung berhenti walau kini hanya rintik yang tak deras yang turun. Jaehyun takut pada awalnya, namun melihat bagaimana Johnny menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang menangis dengan merunduk dan menatap kedua nisan di hadapan mereka membuat yang lebih muda memberanikan diri, mengulurkan tangannya hinga kini jemarinya mampu meremat mantel basah yang dikenakan oleh Johnny.

" **Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu ikut basah seperti ini."** Johnny membungkuk untuk memungut payung yang terjatuh, mengembalikannya pada Jaehyun tanpa berniat untuk menatap paras seindah malaikat itu kembali. Johnny membalikkan tubuh, berniat melangkah kembali di bawah hujan dan meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian di sana. Namun sebuah cengkraman pada lengan mantelnya membuat Johnny berhenti dan menatap Jaehyun.

" **Kau akan sakit jika berada di bawah hujan terus seperti ini. Rintik hujan lebih berbahaya dibandingkan dengan derasnya hujan."** Jaehyun melangkah maju, kembali berusaha membawa Johnny ke bawah naungan payung yang kini berada di dalam genggamannya.

" **Aku tidak apa-apa."**

" **Sayangnya wajahmu memancarkan kebalikannya."** Jaehyun memotong ucapan Johnny dengan cepat, tidak peduli bagaimana ekspresi yang lebih tua sekarang. Jaehyun melirik ke arah dua pusara yang pada awalnya menjadi tempat Johnny menangisi seluruh kisah hidupnya. Ia ingin menyimpulkan, namun Jaehyun takut salah— **"Kau terlalu terpuruk, tatapanmu seolah meraung bahwa kau sedang kesakitan—hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadarinya."** Jaehyun bersuara, mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Johnny terdiam, tidak mengatakan apa pun dikala jemari dinginnya terlingkup oleh genggaman hangat milik lelaki dengan dua buah lesung pipi di hadapannya. Ia terdiam dikala lelaki itu menariknya menjauh dari pusara, membawanya keluar gerbang tempat pemakaman, dan melangkah pelan untuk saling beriringan, masih dengan tangan mereka yang bergenggaman.

" **Namaku Jung Jaehyun. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya—"**

" **Di kedai kopi itu. Aku mengingatnya."** Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar respons dari lelaki di sebelahnya, ia menoleh, dan mendapatkan bahwa kini lelaki itu sedang menatap wajahnya dalam diam.

" **Johnny Suh, itu namaku. Maaf, harusnya kau tidak bertemu denganku yang sedang menangis seperti tadi."** Jaehyun tidak membalas ucapan itu dengan sepatah kata apa pun, namun senyuman dan anggukkannya membuat Johnny paham bahwa lelaki di sampingnya sudah mengerti. Jaehyun menutup payungnya saat rintikkan hujan telah berhenti, mereka masih berjalan—menelusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi karena tidak semua orang mau keluar dari selimut mereka pada akhir pekan yang dingin ini. Yang lebih muda kini tahu apa yang ditangisi lelaki itu, ia sempat melihat nama-nama yang terukir di kedua nisan tadi dengan jelas. Jaehyun menatap lurus ke arah trotoar yang sepi dan kembali bersuara.

" **Kedua orang tuaku meninggal tepat di hadapan wajahku. Perampokan. Aku berusia sebelas saat itu. Besar sekali luka berarti yang kudapatkan, kematian mereka. Saat itu tengah malam yang cukup dingin, ibu memelukku, berulang kali berbisik** ' _berpura-puralah mati, berpura-puralah mati'_ **Aku tidak paham pada awalnya. Aku hanya menangis tertahan disaat melihat orang-orang asing itu menikam dada ayahku yang sedang berlutut sembari meraung untuk tidak menyentuh diriku dan ibuku. Ibuku masih mendekap wajahku, menangis dan kembali menuruhku untuk berpura-pura mati. Ia berpura-pura menutup saluran napasku, tepat disaat mereka kembali menikam ibu—aku menutup mata, menahan napas hampir satu menit, membiarkan seluruh tubuhku terhalang oleh tubuh ibuku hingga detak jantungku yang menggila tidak terdengar."**

Johnny terdiam, otaknya macet dikala dirinya masih mampu melihat senyuman pada wajah seindah malaikat milik Jaehyun. Senyuman itu tulus, namun pancaran kedua netra madu itu menyedihkan—sama dengan miliknya. Ia malu, menyadari bagaimana hancurnya kisah hidup jutaan orang yang hidup di dunia—tidak hanya dia yang bersedih, masih banyak di luar sana. Masih banyak.

" **Maafkan aku telah membicarakan hal ini. Namun hidup tidak berakhir—walau pun kau sudah berusaha, selama Tuhan berkata tidak, maka tidak. Hidup tidak akan selamanya, walau kau melindungi dirimu sekeras apa pun—selama Tuhan memutuskan kau mati, maka mati. Bukan begitu?"**

Johnny tidak pulang ke apartemennya, ia menemukan dirinya terduduk sendiri—kembali di hadapan pusara kedua orang tuanya. Bukan keinginannya, namun lelaki yang bernama Jaehyun itu menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Untuk menangisi segala ketidakrelaan-nya yang terakhir kali. Johnny awalnya kebingungan, namun melihat senyum Jaehyun dengan kedua lesung pipi yang tertoreh manis itu membuatnya bungkam. Johnny mengucapkan kata _'terima kasih'_ sebelum tersenyum kecil dan berlari meninggalkan Jaehyun untuk kembali.

Johnny berjongkok, mengaitkan kesepuluh jemarinya bersama—matanya terpejam. Ia berdoa dengan suara yang begitu lirih, membiarkan desauan angin berotasi mengelilinginya, dan perlahan-lahan mengeringkan helaian surai kelamnya.

 **.**

.

.

'… _ **karena sang malaikat memahaminya lebih dari siapa pun…'**_

 **.**

.

.

 _to be continued_

* * *

Big thanks to : all of Birdy and Sleeping At Last's songs which accompanied me during this fiction was written. (ps. the next chapter will take a looong time to update, I'm so sorry)

sincerely, InfinitelyLove.


End file.
